Accidentally In Love
by Obsessed With Camp Rock
Summary: Shane never met Mitchie at Camp Rock because Mitchie never went there. She hates Connect 3, especially Shane. They meet each other unexpectedly and things start happening...Smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story and what better to write it about than Camp Rock? I will update mostly every day, but when school rolls around, expect that to chance. Please review if you like it or hate it, but don't get too critizing. Okay, I'm gonna stop blabbing on and on now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song Who Will I Be. There's a hint about the story, kind of..**

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

**Mitchie was eating lunch at a simple cafe with her best friend, Caitlyn Gellar. Summer was pretty boring since Mitchie didn't get to go to Camp Rock, but it was okay. **

**"Omigosh, look, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pointing to the doorway. **

**Mitchie turned in her direction and saw the members of Connect 3. It was no surprise that they were here, since Mitchie and Caitlyn lived in Los Angeles (A/N I made that up!). Mitchie rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she didn't really like Connect 3. Especially Shane. **

**She stood up and told Caitlyn to call her later. Mitchie made up an excuse, saying she had to get home, while Caitlyn was gazing at Connect 3. Mitchie didn't look and bumped into who else, but Shane Gray.**

**"Sorry." Mitchie muttered, dusting herself off.**

**"You'd better be, next time watch where you're going." Shane snapped. (A/N Remember, in this story, he didn't go to Camp Rock again)**

**"Whatever." Mitchie walked out of the cafe, muttering something.**

**"Dude." Nate gave his band member the "look."**

**"What?" Shane asked.**

**"You don't go around insulting strangers." Nate said, sighing.**

**"So?" Shane wondered what in the world he did wrong.**

**Just then, every girl in the room shot up and swarmed around them, shouting excitedly.**

**"We can never eat anywhere." Nate moaned.**

**Mitchie was already at her front door and walked inside. She walked very slowly up the steps, as if she were inspecting each one. But all she could think of was how much jerkier Shane Gray was in person. She flopped onto her bed and laid down, holding her phone. Mitchie dialed a few numbers and held the phone to her ear. **

**"Hello?" a voice said.**

**"Hey, Alex." Mitchie said, sighing. **

**Alex Russo was Mitchie's best friend, along with Caitlyn.**

**"What's wrong, Mitch?" Alex asked.**

**"I just met up with Shane Gray-" Mitchie started.**

**"No way! THE Shane Gray?" Alex exclaimed.**

**"Yes, Alex." Mitchie sighed.**

**"Tell me everything!" Alex squealed.**

**Mitchie wondered why her best friends were so obsessed with Connect 3. They were just people, like everyone else! Except for Shane, he was NOT like everyone else.**

**"I bumped into his while I was eating lunch with Caitlyn and he just snapped at me." Mitchie explained.**

**"I bet he just had a bad day." Alex replied.**

**"Yeah, right." Mitchie rolled her eyes for the second time that day.**

**"Okay, well I gotta go, Mom's calling me. I'll talk to you later." Alex smiled on the other side of the phone.**

**"'Kay. Bye." Mitchie said.**

**"Bye!" Alex said cheerily as she hung up.**

**Why did I have to run into that egotistical jerk? Mitchie thought.**

**Connect 3 was currently at Shane's house, chilling outside. (A/N Jason and Nate weren't Shane's brothers in the movie. And why do I have so many A/Ns?) Jasno was sitting by the pool, relaxing and Nate was sitting at one of the tables, reading a magazine. Shane was tanning, until Nate spoke up.**

**"Jason, what are you reading?" **

**"Birdhouses Weekly."**

**Nate shook his head in dismay and noticed Shane was deep in thought.**

**"Hey, man, what's up with you?"**

**"Huh? Oh, nothing." Shane sighed.**

**"Are you thinking of that girl?" Jason asked, not looking up from his magazine.**

**"Wow, Jason, that was kind of smart." Shane pointed out.**

**"I have my moments." Jason smiled proudly.**

**"So you ARE thinking of her." Nate said.**

**"I guess.." Shane sighed again that day.**

**"Why don't you call her?" Jason suggested, looking up.**

**Shane and Nate looked at him blankly.**

**"And the old Jason is back." Nate muttered, looking back at his magazine.**

**"Jason, I don't even know her name, you idiot!" Shane yelled.**

**"Sorry! Just trying to help." Jason held up his hands.**

**"Only thing is, I know nothing about her." Shane looked at the sky.**

**At Mitchie's house, Caitlyn and Alex were currently hanging out in Mitchie's room. Alex looked around until she spotted a medium-sized book. Alex walked over to it and picked it up. The book had a yellow cover and it read, Mitchie's Songs. Caitlyn and Alex looked at each other and at that moment, Mitchie walked in. **

**"What are you guys doing?" Mitchie asked.**

**"Looking at your songbook?" Alex answered, making it sound like a question.**

**"Give it." Mitchie held out her hand.**

**Alex put the book in her hand and sat next to Caitlyn on the bed.**

**"We're sorry! But we didn't even look in it yet." Caitlyn pointed out. **

**"And we didn't know that our bestest friend in the world wrote songs! Are they any good?" Alex asked, curious.**

**"Well, I don't really know, but..." Mitchie trailed off.**

**"Sing one for us!" Caitlyn urged.**

**"Uh...okay." Mitchie opened up the book and turned to one of the pages. It was a song she wrote just a few months ago.**

**"Who will I be? It's up to me, all the never ending possibilities. That I can see. There's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be? Yes, I believe, I can make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me. Who will I be.." Mitchie finished.**

**Caitlyn and Alex clapped loudly and grinned.**

**"We didn't know you could sing like that!" Caitlyn exclaimed.**

**"You could totally have a career in singing!" Alex added, excited.**

**"Thanks, guys." Mitchie smiled, putting the book back where it originally was.**

**"Wait until Connect 3 hear it." Alex smiled deviously.**

**"Oh, no, Alex. Your plans ALWAYS end up getting us into trouble." Mitchie held up a hand.**

**"Normally, I'd agree with you, but this one is a good one!" Alex grinned.**

**"Okay, tell us." Caitlyn sighed.**

**"Well..." Alex began.**

**Author's Note: Didya like it? Hate it? Tell me 'cause I wanna know! Review please! I'll give you a cookie...maybe...possibly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I updated this story in two days because I wanted to see how many people were reading it and reviewing it. I'm so happy people even ARE reading it! Thanks to my reviewers: TriGemini, DiSnEyGiRl96, iDreamt, Cool Rocker13, MissDestinyHope and pink princess 16! Love you guys! Who's excited for A Little Bit Longer, now in stores? WOOT! I am! And this chappie looks a lot different than the first one because I messed the first one up and was too lazy to change it. Lol! I'll shut up now.

--

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Camp Rock. This will be my last disclaimer in this story because I'm tired of putting them up! xD

Chapter Two: Mystery Girl

"You know where they live??" Mitchie and Caitlyn said simultaneously.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You are too obsessed with them!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"So? Anyways, should we go there today or tomorrow?" Alex asked them.

"Tomorrow. We shouldn't bother them. I'm sure they're doing something really important right now." Caitlyn ranted.

--

Connect 3 was still at Shane's house. Jason was sitting in the same chair he was sitting in before, playing with a yo-yo. Nate was in the house, commenting fans back on MySpace and Shane was off in space. (A/N Not literally!)

--

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Alex agreed with Caitlyn.

"It's already six. Shouldn't you guys get going?

"Yeah, we should. Our moms are probably freaking out." Caitlyn joked.

"Okay, bye Mitchie! Remember, tomorrow!" Alex reminded Mitchie.

"Bye!" Caitlyn waved.

"I'll come over to your house at six-ish? Okay-"

"C'mon, Alex!" Caitlyn dragged Alex out of the room and they left.

"Tomorrow." Mitchie sighed.

--

"Dude, you can't do that!" Nate told Jason.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"You do _not_ put ranch on a hot dog!" Nate answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Jason gave Nate a look.

"It's not right, man." Nate made a disgusted face.

"Guys, shouldn't you go home or something?" Shane spoke up suddenly.

"It's only six! And we didn't have dinner." Jason protested.

"Aren't you eating dinner?" Shane gestured to his hot dog.

"That cannot be dinner. A hot dog with ranch." Nate shuddered.

"Dude, there is nothing wrong with-" Jason started.

"Guys!" Shane interrupted.

"Sorry." Jason and Nate said in unison.

"Well, might as well leave now. See you tomorrow, man." Nate got up.

"Yeah. Uh huh." Shane replied, not really listening to what Nate had said.

"Nate, you still didn't make that birdhouse I wanted four months ago!" Jason remembered.

"Uh, about that..." Nate chuckled nervously and led Jason out of the Gray residence.

Shane watched them leave and sighed. _When am I gonna see her again?_ he thought.

--

Nate was walking back to his house and he was taking the long way. He liked walking the long distance, feeling the cool summer air against his face. Kids were running around outside, having fun, doing all sorts of random little kid things. Nate smiled at this. He continued walking, speeding up his pace a little, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nate apologized, helping the girl up.

"It's fine." the girl replied, brushing dust off of her clothes. She looked up and was staring into Nate's eyes.

"You okay?" Nate asked her.

"You're-you're-" the girl stuttered.

"Nate, from Connect 3." Nate smiled.

The girl smiled brightly.

"Where are you from?" Nate asked.

"New York. I moved here to L.A a few months ago." the girl explained explained.

"That's cool." Nate commented.

"Well, I need to get home before my mom flips, it was nice meeting you!" The girl stood up straight and ran quickly in the opposite direction Nate was walking.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" Nate called after the girl. But it was too late..

--

Mitchie was sitting comfortably on her bed, writing in her song book. She was struck with inspiration a few minutes ago and was now furiously writing. She looked out the window and saw a boy standing on the sidewalk. Was that...

"Nate?" Mitchie called out the window.

Nate looked up and smiled. "Hey! I remember you, but I never got your name!" Nate shouted.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie replied.

"Shane's been thinking about you!" Nate told Mitchie.

"Oh, he has?" Mitchie asked quieter. _Shane Gray, thinking of me? I'm probably dreaming._ Mitchie thought.

"Yeah! I gotta go, hope to see you soon!" Nate waved and walked off.

"Shane? And me?" Mitchie said to herself. She shook it off and continued where she was before: writing her newest song.

--

Author's Note: Ehh, I hope that wasn't too bad. Do you know who the girl is? Whoever is the first person to guess it correctly will make a guest appearance in the next chappie! I'm not kidding, I need an obsessed Connect 3 fan in the next chappie. I'll PM you if you're the winner and ask you a few simple questions. Next chappie will be up in two days. Tomorrow, I have lots of stuff to do. Click on the purple review button!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really excited at the response I got from the second chapter! Happy dances The winner is xDaniElleLeiGh3x! Congrats! She will be making a guest appearance in this chapter. And for those of you who still don't know who the girl is, it was Caitlyn! The New York thing probably threw some people off. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Mel-lovesong4, xojonasbrothersxo, xDaniElleLeiGh3x, NobodysPerfect-FourWalls, xoSMITCHIERULESxo and Cool Rocker13!

Chapter Three: I Think...

The next morning, in Mitchie's bedroom, she felt something jumping on her bed. She yawned, opened her eyes and saw...

"ALEX!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored!"

"What time is it?" Mitchie yawned again.

"6:30 AM." Alex answered.

"6:30?" Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Caitlyn's downstairs and she's not talking to me." Alex crossed her arms.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Mitchie asked.

"No."

Mitchie sighed and sat up. "Give me half an hour and I'll be right downstairs."

"Okay." Alex jumped off her bed and walked down the stairs.

--

"Good morning, Mrs. Torres!" Alex greeted Mitchie's mom.

"Oh, hello, Alex. May I ask why you're up so early?" Connie asked.

"I just came by with Caitlyn to see Mitchie." Alex explained.

"Oh. For cousins, you and Mitchie seem so close." Connie smiled. (A/N Yes, Alex is Mitchie's cousin in this story. Connie and Theresa are sisters. xD)

"Yup!" Alex smiled.

"Hey, Mom." Mitchie said, coming down the stairs. "Where's Dad?"

"He left for work already." Connie explained.

"Oh. Hey, Cait." Mitchie sat next to Caitlyn at the table. Caitlyn didn't reply.

"CAITLYN MARIE GELLAR!!" Alex yelled as loud as a human could.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn jumped.

"Where were you?" Mitchie joked.

"I was just thinking about some things." Caitlyn said quietly.

"Who is he?" Alex asked knowingly.

"What? I don't like Nate!" Caitlyn protested.

"NATE GRAY?" Mitchie and Alex asked together.

"Well, I'll be right back girls." Connie headed down a hallway.

"Okay, Mom." Mitchie called after her mother.

"TALK!" Alex demanded.

"Me and my big mouth." Caitlyn muttered.

"Caitlyn, start explaining before Alex starts screaming." Mitchie smiled.

"Okay, well, yesterday when I was walking home, I bumped into him." Caitlyn said, remembering yesterday.

"Ahhh! Was it cool?" Alex asked.

"At first, I didn't know who he was until I looked up. Then he stared at me for a few seconds-"

"He stared at you?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"For a few seconds! Then, I told him some things about me, but I left after that. I totally forgot to tell him my name!" Caitlyn sighed, exasperated.

"Cool." Alex replied calmly.

"Whoa, rewind, why are you so calm, Lex?" Mitchie turned to Alex.

"What? I've lost all of my hyperness today!" Alex put on a fake smile.

"Oh." Mitchie shrugged.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Connect 3's house today?" Caitlyn spoke up.

"Yeah. You guys wanna go now?" Alex asked.

"Alex, it's seven in the morning." Mitchie stated.

"So? All rockstars wake up that early! That have lots of stuff to do." Alex explained.

"Wow, you must know everything about Connect 3." Caitlyn shook her head in amazement.

"Yup, let's go!" Alex pulled Mitchie and Caitlyn to the front door. This was the moment, that things started happening. Some for the better, some for the worse.

--

Shane woke up that morning at six. No matter how much he didn't want to, he was forced by his little sister, Madison. (A/N Shane has a sister, Madison and Mitchie has a little brother, Frankie. xD Frankie hasn't been in this yet.)

"Shane, you have a CD signing today!" Madison yelled.

"Alright, Madison!" Shane grumbled. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. Nate and Jason were sitting on the couch having another argument that had no point in it.

"Dude, everyone knows Australia is a continent!"

"It's a country!" Jason shot back.

"A continent!"

"Country!"

"What are you guys doing?" Shane asked.

"Oh, hey, man." Jason smiled.

"Tell him that Australia is a continent!" Nate told Shane.

"I don't care what it is! When's the stupid signing?" Shane asked, picking up a bottle of water.

"Nine o' clock, sharp. It's about seven right now." Nate looked at his watch.

"Then why did Madison wake me up at six?" Shane asked angrily.

Madison giggled at the table.

"Madison." Shane looked at Madison, angry.

"Heehee!" Madison laughed.

"Okay, Madison, eat your breakfast." Mrs. Gray told Madison.

"Hi, Mrs. Gray!" Jason and Nate said in unison.

"Hello, boys. Shane, your father will drive you guys to the CD signing." Mrs. Gray told Connect 3.

"Okay." Nate replied.

Shane just shrugged and walked upstairs. _Great, just what I need. A CD signing with insane fans screaming your name and trying to rip your hair out._ Shane thought to himself.

--

"Mitchie, ring the doorbell." Caitlyn told Mitchie.

"Why me? It was Alex's idea."

"Fine." Alex sighed and rang the doorbell.

--

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's get it, Jase." Nate walked to the door with Jason following behind.

--

"Shane might still be sleeping." Mitchie told them.

Just then, the door swung open.

The girls gaped and Nate looked at Caitlyn.

"Who are you guys?" Jason asked, the first one who spoke up.

"I'm Alex, and I'm your hugest fan!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie smiled.

"Hey, you're the girl that Shane's been talking about!" Jason said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Mitchie asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said, looking at Nate.

"We already met." Nate smiled.

Alex looked at Caitlyn and sighed. She didn't hate Caitlyn, it's just that Mitchie and Caitlyn always got the guys. Alex was just another sidekick.

"Come inside!" Jason gestured to everyone.

--

"Who's here?" Shane yelled down the stairs.

"I think they're friends of Nate and Jason!" Madison told Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and skipped a few steps while coming down. When he got to the bottom, he saw a girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Uh, guys?" Shane asked Nate and Jason.

Everyone turned around and Shane instantly locked eyes with the girl who had dark brown hair.

"Shane, this is Caitlyn, Alex and Mitchie." Nate pointed to each girl as he said their names.

"Hi." Shane smiled.

"I just got the most awesomest, most smartest idea ever!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jase, awesomest isn't a word." Nate sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. How about these girls come with us to the CD signing?" Jason suggested.

"That..isn't that bad of an idea." Shane looked at Mitchie.

"So...we get to come with you?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I don't see what the harm is." Nate smiled at Caitlyn who blushed.

Alex saw this and sighed.

"Well, it's a long drive, so you all better get going. Shane, your father will be outside any minute with the limo." Mrs. Gray smiled at their new friends and disappeared down a hallway.

"Hi, I'm Madison!" Madison spoke up.

"Hi! I have a little brother who'd love to play with you." Mitchie smiled.

"Cool!" Madison grinned and ran after her mommy.

"Let's go, guys, limo's here." Nate was at the door.

"We're coming!" Shane rolled his eyes.

They all walked out of the door and Alex trailed far behind. Nate noticed this and frowned.

"Anything wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." Alex sighed again that day, walking slowly outside.

--

In the limo, Nate and Caitlyn were talking to each other and didn't stop. Shane and Mitchie would just look at each other, then look away. Jason was reading a magazine.

Nate laughed and looked at Jason. "Dude, what are you reading?"

"Birdhouses Monthly." Jason replied.

Nate sighed and Caitlyn giggled.

Alex sat far from everyone else and stared out the window, feeling like an outsider for the first time. Mitchie saw this and spoke up.

"Hey, Alex, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Mitchie." Alex continued looking out the window.

"Okay." Mitchie leaned against the seat.

Shane sighed and thought, _I am such a jerk. She hates me!_

"We're here!" Mr. Gray called from the front.

"Oh, cool!" Caitlyn smiled and got out of the limo.

Nate followed her lead and led her inside. Jason put his magazine down and got out of the limo, waving to some of the fans outside of the store. Mitchie took one look look at Shane and stepped out, Shane close behind her. Alex was last, of course. She folded her arms and quickly walked inside the music store.

--

Inside the music store was madness. It was much crazier than it was outside. Fans were screaming their heads off. Some fans eyed Connect 3's new friends and glared. Shane, Nate and Jason were quickly seated at a table in the front of the store. A bodyguard unhooked a chain that blocking the fans and they rushed to be first in line.

"Hi." Nate smiled one of his million-dollar smiles.

"Omigosh, I can't believe I'm talking to Connect 3!" the girl squealed excitedly.

"What's your name?" Jason asked, signing her Connect 3 CD.

"Danielle. I'm your biggest fan!" the girl replied.

"Cool." Shane smiled casually and signed his name next to Nate's name, who already signed.

"Here." Nate handed the CD back to Danielle.

"Oh...my...God, this totally made my day!" Danielle grinned from ear to ear and hugged the boys in a surprise attack.

The girls, who were standing off to the side, raised their eyebrows.

A bodyguard came over and escorted Danielle out of the store.

A few hundred girls later, Connect 3 was finally finished. The group left the store and sat in the limo without a word. Caitlyn started chatting with Nate again and giggling at everything he said. Suddenly, the limo stopped.

"I believe this is Ms. Torres's stop." the limo driver called from the front.

Mitchie slowly made her way out of the limo and waved to everyone. "Thanks for letting me come along, guys." she said to Connect 3.

"No problem!" Jason replied cheerily.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Shane smiled.

Mitchie smiled a little and disappeared into her house.

--

An hour later, Mitchie was talking on her cell phone with Alex.

"So, how's your day been?" Alex asked.

"Just fine."

"Fine? My day was horrible!"

"How?"

"Did you see Caitlyn?"

"Oh, you're jealous." Mitchie teased.

"Am not! She just...shouldn't rub onto celebrities like that. And they barely know each other!"

"No, they met on the sidewalk, remember?"

"Ugh, forget it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, I have to tell you something." Mitchie said cautiously.

"You're moving?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No!" Mitchie laughed. "I think...I think I'm starting to like Shane."

"No way." Alex eyes widened.

"Yeah." Mitchie sighed.

"At least he likes you back!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Alex sighed.

--

Author's Note: Kind of a sucky way to end it, huh? Let me know what you think! This is probably the longest freakin' chapter I've ever written-I mean typed! xD PLEASE READ THIS!! I want at least five reviews until the next chapter! So, click that purple button. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Can you guys believe that this story has over 700 hits? You're all awesome! And also, thank you to my lovely reviewers (I have 21 reviews!!): TriGemini, DiSnEyGiRl96, QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18, Andy the Christmas Tree, Cool Rocker13, diyagirl315, Geez Geena and xDaniElleLeiGh3x! Now on with the story!

Chapter Four: Life Is Too Perfect

"Seriously, what did you say?" Mitchie asked.

"I'll tell you some other time. I gotta go, bye!" Alex hung up quickly.

"Uh, okay." Mitchie said to herself.

--

"Hey, thanks for letting me hang out here, guys." Caitlyn told Connect 3.

"No problem at all, Caitlyn." Nate replied, smiling.

"By the way, where's your bathroom?" Caitlyn asked them.

"Which one?" Shane joked.

"Down a hallway, turn right, then left." Jason said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn dashed down one of the hallways.

"Wow, I can't believe you even remembered that." Nate told Jason.

"Yeah, I can't believe you always start so many fights." Jason took a sip of his soda.

"Me? You're the one who starts them! Besides, you bring up the topics." Nate pointed out.

"YOU start the fights!" Jason replied. (A/N Thank you to Cool Rocker13 for this idea!)

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Guys.." Shane sighed.

"Hey, guys!" Caitlyn said, coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh, hey!" Nate said, immediately stopping all conversation with Jason.

"Can I talk to Shane and Jason in private, Caitlyn?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Caitlyn walked over to the large kitchen.

"Okay, what's up?" Jason asked.

"You know that Alex girl?" Nate asked them

"Yeah, she's Mitchie's friend." Shane nodded his head.

Nate rolled his eyes, but continued. "Did she seem a little...I don't know, out of it today?"

"Out of what?" Jason asked.

Shane and Nate sighed.

"Yeah, I guess she did. Why?" Shane looked at Nate.

"Do you think it's because of me?"

"Why would it be you, Nate?" Jason gave him a "Duh" look.

"I don't know...but I think I kind of like her." Nate said carefully.

"WHAT?" Shane and Jason exclaimed, in disbelief.

"Dude, I thought you liked Caitlyn." Shane said, calming down.

"I do. I think I'm stuck in the middle." Nate sighed.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" Shane called her over.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm just asking her something, sheesh." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Done talking?" Caitlyn took a swig of her bottle of water.

"Yeah. Listen, since you're Mitchie's friend, you obviously know her phone number, right?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Well, duh! Let me guess, you want it?" Caitlyn smiled.

"Kind of..." Shane mumbled.

"Okay. It's 320-0477." Caitlyn recited by memory.

"Thanks." Shane muttered, punching some numbers in on his phone. "There!"

"Is she speedial number one?" Jason asked knowingly.

Shane rolled his eyes, walking outside onto the patio.

--

Mitchie's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller's number. It wasn't a number she was familiar with.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered cautiously.

"Hey. It's Shane. And don't freak out, Caitlyn gave me your number." Shane smiled.

"She did? Oh. Hey." Mitchie grinned.

"Anyways, this might be a little sudden, but..." Shane paused.

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Shane asked, hoping she would say yes.

_Omigosh, what should I say?_ Mitchie thought. "Um...sure." Mitchie replied with a smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good. What time?"

"How about seven?" Shane suggested.

"Cool. Tomorrow." Mitchie sighed.

"Yup. I gotta go, Jason's being himself." Shane joked.

Mitchie giggled. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Shane hung up.

Mitchie sighed again. Life was going perfectly...

--

"You asked her on a date?" Jason asked Shane.

"Yeah. I can't believe I actually did! Wait, where's Nate and Caitlyn?"

"Nate took Caitlyn home. But wait, do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah. When the limo driver stopped at her house, I memorized it." Shane stated proudly.

"Wow. Good luck tomorrow, man."

"Thanks. Tomorrow has to be perfect."

--

On their way to Caitlyn's house, Caitlyn started talking nonstop with Nate until she stopped.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Nate kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." Caitlyn turned Nate.

Nate sighed. "It's nothing. Here's your house. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Caitlyn sighed and headed inside.

Nate kept walking in the same direction he was before, since he was close to his house. (A/N I know, in Ch. 3, it said Nate Gray, but they're NOT brothers in this story. I just messed up and am too lazy to fix it.) At that moment, Nate felt exactly like it was the day he met Caitlyn. He noticed Alex walk out a house. Her house.

"Hey, Alex!" Nate called.

Alex looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Nate. She merely just waved. But then, Nate came running up to her. Just her luck...

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, not much. What about you?" Alex tilted her head.

"Same old." Nate sighed.

"Sounds like you have a problem."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I can tell. Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure. Your house?"

Alex smiled. "Okay. You can meet my parents."

"Cool." Nate smiled back and followed Alex.

--

"NO WAY!" Caitlyn yelled through the phone.

"I'm serious!" Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie?" Frankie, Mitchie's little brother, came into her room. (A/N I told you guys he'd make an appearance sometime in the story!)

"Hold on a sec, Caitlyn." Mitchie covered the speaker part of her phone. "What's up, Frankie?"

"I'm bored!"

"Where's Mom?"

"Shopping."

"Dad?"

"Working."

Mitchie sighed and thought for a minute.

"Hey, I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"You wanna hang out with Madison? It's only four right now. And we can come back around six."

"Cool!" Frankie raced down the hallway.

"What happened, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll call you back, Frankie's got a playdate." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"'Kay, bye!" Caitlyn hung up.

"Frankie!" Mitchie called, walking down the hallway.

--

"Wow, your parents are so cool." Nate told Alex, walking out the door.

"Yeah, but they're pretty embarrassing." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I gotta go. My mom's gonna freak. Bye, Alex!" Nate waved on the sidewalk.

"Bye!" Alex called back. She closed the door and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" Justin, Alex's older brother asked.

"None of your business!" Alex crossed her arms.

--

"Get the door." Shane told Jason.

Jason got up and opened the door. "Hi, Mitchie!"

Shane, hearing the name, Mitchie, sped to the door. "Hey! Is this your little brother?"

"Hi, Shane. Yeah. Is it okay if he plays with your little sister, Madison?" Mitchie smiled.

"Sure. Madison!" Shane yelled.

"What?" Madison yelled from her room.

"Come downstairs!"

"Okay!" Madison came bouncing down the stairs and saw Frankie. "Hi!"

"Hi! I'm Frankie."

"Madison. Come in my room!"

"Okay! It better not be girly" Frankie followed Madison upstairs.

"No promises!" Madison giggled.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a little while?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Shane smiled.

"Shane, I thought you were about to make my birdhouse!" Jason complained.

"Jason, I-"

"Birdhouse?" Mitchie interrupted.

"I wanna see more birds at my house." Jason explained happily.

"I'll make it if you help." Mitchie looked at Shane.

"Fine. Outside." Shane led them outside.

--

Caitlyn was sitting in her room, listening to her iPod. She looked out window and saw Nate walking down the sidewalk. She smiled.

"It's a good thing he doesn't like Alex." she muttered to herself.

--

"Where did you learn how to do all of this?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"My dad runs a hardware store." Mitchie said.

"Okay, Jase, it's done." Shane told Jason.

"Awesome!" Jason picked the birdhouse up and admired it.

"You like it?" Mitchie asked.

"Like it? I love it! You guys are the best!" Jason hugged Shane and Mitchie tightly.

"Can't breathe..." Shane and Mitchie said in unison.

"Oops. Sorry." Jason released his friends. "I'm going home to put this up in my backyard. See you guys tomorrow!" Jason called, walking out of the house.

"Bye!" Shane and Mitchie said together.

"Hey, I'm really excited about tomorrow." Mitchie grinned.

"I'm glad you are. You're never gonna believe where we're going." Shane smiled.

Mitchie pouted.

"Don't give me a pouty face." Shane half-whined.

"I'm kidding!" Mitchie laughed. "Hang on, I'll get Frankie." Mitchie ran upstairs.

Shane chuckled at her actions. Life was too perfect right now...

--

"Alex, what did you wanna talk about?" Theresa, Alex's mom asked Alex.

"Mom, why do you have to get in my business?" Alex asked.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." Theresa said.

"Oh. I did?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Alex exhaled.

--

"Hey, Dad." Mitchie greeted, walking in the front door with Frankie.

"Hey, sweetie. Where did you take Frankie?" Steve asked.

"Shane's house." Mitchie blurted out.

"Shane?"

"Shane Gray."

"From that band Connect 3?"

"Yes, Dad." Mitchie sighed.

"Why?"

"Shane has a little sister, Madison and Frankie was bored so I took him over there to play with her." Mitchie explained.

"Ah. You like this boy, huh?" Steve smiled.

"Dad!" Mitchie whined.

"Sorry, sorry." Steve held up his hands.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Mitchie breathed. _How am I gonna tell my dad that I have date with Shane tomorrow?_ Mitchie thought.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, I sort of...kind of have a date tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"I know, I know. But I'm sixteen already, you just have to let me go!" Mitchie begged. (A/N I have no idea how old she is in the movie, I'm just making her sixteen.)

"Alright." Steve sighed.

"What?"

"I'm giving you permission to go on this date."

"Seriously?" Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Seriously what?" Connie asked, walking in through the door. She was carrying some grocery bags and set them on the floor.

"Mitchie is going on a date tomorrow." Steve told Connie.

"Hi, Mommy!" Frankie hugged his mom.

"Hello, sweetie. Now what's this about a date?" Connie looked at Mitchie.

"It's with Shane Gray and-" Mitchie started.

"Shane Gray? I thought you hated him, honey." Connie said, confused.

"Well, you see, I'm really good friends with him now and-"

"It's fine, Mitchie. Of course you can go, how exciting!" Connie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom!" Mitchie smiled brightly.

--

Author's Note: Oh my God, that took me days to finish! My hands are cramping...anyways, I'm so happy right now, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you're the best in the world! I don't really love how I end my chapters, tell me what you think. I want at least ten reviews for the next chapter. Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ahhhhhhhh!! You guys are totally awesome, I now have over 1000 hits on this story! OMJ! You all get cookies!! Hands out cookies This chapter isn't Smitchie's date yet, it's gonna be kind of like a filler chapter. I hope you all like it anyway! Oh, I forgot to mention Joe's birthday in the other chapter. I know he'll never read this, but happy birthday, Joe!! Thanks to my reviewers: Cool Rocker13, TriGemini, xojonasbrothersxo, Geez Geena, xBeautiful, Florchuchizz and cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE!

Chapter Five: Complicated

The next morning, Mitchie woke up, feeling lots of different emotions. She was happy, excited, nervous, unsure and many more. She quickly ate her breakfast and ran into her room. Mitchie grabbed her Blackberry and texted Alex. (A/N Mitchie's texts are in bold and Alex's texts are in italic.) This is how their chat went:

**hey Alex, how r u today?**

_fine._

**fine?**

_**ok, i need 2 tell u something.**_

**sure. wht?**

_i like Nate._

**no, rlly?**

_u knew?_

**it's obvious, Alex.**

_dang it._

**but u know Caitlyn likes Nate 2.**

_thts the problem!_

**oh.**

_wht do i do?_

**idk.**

_well, i g2g now. wizard lessons._

**yeah, it's not like u could magic to stop Caitlyn from liking Nate or anything...**

_thts brilliant!_

**Alex, i was jk!**

_i know. see u l8ter!_

**ok, bye!**

--

A little later that day, around noon, Mitchie just found out something...something pretty big.

"What is it, Mitchie? I can handle it." Alex told Mitchie, sitting on her bed.

Mitchie paced back and forth in Alex's room. "Okay, well..."

"Well?"

"Um, Nate is kind of-kind of..."

"What? Is he in the hospital or something?" Alex asked.

"No. He's-he's dating Caitlyn now." Mitchie said quietly.

"Oh. I see." Alex looked down.

"Alex, I thought that you said you would be able to handle it." Mitchie said gently.

"I'm fine." Alex sat up straight and smiled. "See? I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked.

"Positive!"

"Well, if you say so. I still can't decide what to wear tonight, so come help me later." Mitchie said.

"Alright." Alex replied.

--

"I think she took it pretty easy, actually." Mitchie told Nate on the phone.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Mitchie nodded.

"Oh. Here, talk to Caitlyn." Nate gave the phone to Caitlyn.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled.

"Can you believe it? I'm dating him now. It's like a dream come true!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you!" Mitchie said.

"Thanks. Oh, I gotta go now. Tell me everything about the date when you come back." Caitlyn stated.

"Sure, of course. Bye." Mitchie closed her cell phone and set it down.

--

"Nate, why did you start dating Caitlyn?" Jason asked Nate.

"Jason, it's...complicated." Nate sighed.

"Well, at least Alex is taking it good, right?"

"Jase, she took it well, not good."

"That's even better!"

Nate sighed and rubbed his temples. Jason sure could give you a headache.

--

"Alex, time for lunch!" Theresa called from downstairs.

She was in her bed, under her sheets and blankets.

"Alex?" Theresa came in the room.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"It's time for lunch. Why are you in your bed?"

"Because."

"Are you sick?" Theresa put her hand on Alex's forehead. It wasn't warm.

"No, Mom."

"Then, tell me why you're in your bed."

Alex sighed. Gosh, why do parents need to know everything?

"It's complicated, Mom." Alex answered with another sad sigh.

--

Author's Note: Sadly, Shane did not make an appearance in this story and there wasn't very much Smitchie either. But I promise, the next chapter is ENTIRELY Smitchie. Review please! And I only got seven reviews for the fourth chapter, but oh well! At least it's close to ten...Again, please review or else I'll never write another chapter again!! I'm just joking. But please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Omigosh, you guys make me so happy!! I have 42 reviews and this story has only been out for a week or so. :D I almost have 2000 hits! Eeep! Thanks to my reviewers, xBeautiful, TriGemini, xoxoilovejbxoxo, Xx-Waffle-xX, LWDChick13, glossygirl101, Andy the Christmas Tree, Cool Rocker13, epobbp, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, Florchuchizz, Geez Geena, xDaniElleLeiGh3x and diyagirl315!

Disclaimer: I'm gonna have one in every chapter now, just to be safe. I don't own Camp Rock and I never will unless some miracle happens.

Chapter Six: The Perfect Date

Around five-thirty, Alex knocked on Mitchie's bedroom door.

"Alex! Thank God, you're here!" Mitchie said, opening the door.

"Yup. So what do you need?" Alex asked.

"Help. With everything! What should I wear?" Mitchie thrust open her closet.

"Hmm.." Alex went through some of the clothes.

--

"Madison, would you quit looking through my stuff? I'm trying to get ready." Shane told his little sister.

"Oh. For your," Madison took a pause and added, "_date _with Mitchie."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Just get out."

"No!" Madison folded her arms.

"Why?"

"Because Nate and his girlfriend are talking about relationships and romancy stuff." Madison wrinkled her nose.

"Madison, it's called romantic. And who cares? Just get out!" Shane yelled.

"Fine!" Madison stomped out of the room and sat in the living room, watching Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stopped talking and looked at Madison. "Do you mind?"

"Yes. Go talk somewhere else, preferably OUTSIDE!" Madison replied.

"Madison, what's your problem? You're usually not like this." Nate said.

"Get out of my business! MOMMY!" Madison yelled, running back upstairs.

"Seriously, what is up with her?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate just shrugged.

Shane rolled his eyes in his room. "She knows the word, preferably, but doesn't know the word romantic." he muttered to himself.

--

Jason was in downtown L.A. He didn't come here very often, since they all lived in the city, but it was nice here. Lots of shopping, people walking around and not as many loud noises you hear in the city. (A/N I actually have no idea what it's like in L.A, so yeah.) He walked into Starbucks and saw down at a table. Ah, Starbucks, one of the most best places in the world for Jason. What Jason, didn't know, was that there was a girl sitting at that table, with her back turned. She was talking to someone named Tess and seemed kind of upset. (Who do you think the girl is? Peggy or Ella?)

"Tess, I already apologized for being late." the girl said into her phone.

"Sorry is not enough! You've been late too many times, one more and you're out!" Tess yelled through the phone.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." the girl flipped her phone shut and turned around. She froze, seeing Jason from Connect 3 there.

"You're-"

"Jason, from Connect 3." Jason answered. He got this a lot from girls.

"Hi." the girl smiled genuinely. "I'm Ella." (A/N Whoever knew that it was Ella is correct! No prizes or awards, by the way. xD)

"Hey." Jason smiled back.

--

"Ta-da!" Alex pulled out an outfit. (A/N Mitchie's outfit is in my profile.)

"That?" Mitchie asked, unsure.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I never really wore it before." Mitchie replied.

"You're serious?" Alex asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"Well, this is a first, then. Put this on and when you're finished, I'll do your hair, then your accessories and shoes." Alex commanded.

"Okay." Mitchie shrugged. What did she have to lose?

--

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ella gushed.

"Thanks." Jason smiled.

"Well, I have to go...but here's my number." Ella handed Jason a piece of paper with some numbers.

"Wait, before you go-" Jason began. But it was too late. She already left.

--

"How do I look?" Mitchie asked a Alex ten minutes later.

"Gorgeous! Shane is gonna love you!" Alex exclaimed.

Mitchie blushed. "Thanks." She heard the doorbell ring. "That must be him." Mitchie walked downstairs, Alex trailing a little behind.

"I'll see you later." Alex waved, plopping on the couch.

"Call me if you need anything." Mitchie told Alex.

"Yes, Mom." Alex said sarcastically.

Mitchie laughed and opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey." Shane looked up and his eyes widened.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mitchie asked, serious.

"No. You look great, though." Shane smiled.

"I helped!" a voice said.

"That was Alex." Mitchie told Shane.

"Shall we?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"We shall." Mitchie smiled, playing along.

They got in a limo and sat comfortably in silence, until Mitchie spoke up.

"So, where are we going?"

"Why would I tell you? It'd ruin the surprise." Shane told her.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes playfully.

Just then, the limo stopped. (A/N You guys didn't think it was gonna crash, right?)

"We're here?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup." He took her hand and led her out of the limo.

Mitchie stood there, her hand still in Shane's and gasped. "Oh my God..." she said, in awe.

--

Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS! Ahhhhh!! Don't hate me for leaving it there! But my parents are nagging me to go to bed, so I'm soooo sorry! And I said that this would be entirely Smitchie, but I just had to put Ella in her sometime...DON'T HATE ME!! I don't know why I keep saying that. :P I seriously promise that the next chapter will be the rest of the date. If I don't keep my promise, you can all TP or egg my house! Hahaa, just kidding! But seriously, if I don't, I'll make it up to you guys by making everyone who reviewed have a guest appearance in a future chapter! I'm dead serious. So, click that pretty little purple button. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: WARNING: Do not go any further if you cannot handle reading an entire chapter filled with Smitchie fluff. Lol. I'm serious, thought. And I actually finished the rest of the date in this chapter! WOOT! So, that means my reviewers do not get to guest star in a future chapter. Audience makes an, "Aww..." sound BUT, that doesn't mean there won't be more chances for you to make an appearance! Anyways, thank you to my awesome reviewers: xBeautiful, Angie-ange, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE, Ramona-257, LWDChick13, epobbp, Mel-lovesong4, diyagirl315, Cool Rocker13 and Tri Gemini!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. All I own is sixteen bucks. :P

Chapter Seven: Who's That Girl?

Shane just smiled.

"Don't you have to make reservations like, a month in advance?" Mitchie asked, walking inside with Shane.

He had taken her to the most fanciest, most expensive restaurant in the city. Mitchie just couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Not when you're a famous." Shane said, giving her a "Duh" look.

"Don't get too cocky, mister." Mitchie scolded Shane. They laughed.

Then, Mitchie stopped and saw all of the tables taken. "But there aren't anymore tables."

"Just wait."

A waitress came over and saw Shane Gray, so she signaled to two other waitresses. They pulled a spare table out of a room and put it right in the middle of the restaurant.

Mitchie gaped.

"See?" Shane led Mitchie to the table. They sat down in their chairs, across from each other.

"Wow, I can't believe you would do all of this." Mitchie blinked in amazement.

"Well, you seem different." Shane told her. "Good different." he added.

Mitchie blushed. _He is too perfect..._ Mitchie thought.

"Hello, sir, madam, here are your menus." A waiter said, handing Shane and Mitchie menus.

"Thank you." Shane and Mitchie said at the same time.

Mitchie opened up the menu and her eyes widened. Everything was so expensive and she was starting to think that this was too much.

"Shane-" Mitchie started.

"The prices? Don't worry about it, it's fine." Shane smiled.

Mitchie sighed in contentment. Man, was she lucky.

Half an hour later, Shane and Mitchie were eating some lobsters that Shane ordered.

"Aren't the lobsters like, a hundred dollars a piece?" Mitchie asked, stifling her laugh.

"Yeah, and I ordered like, five!" Shane said, laughing along with Mitchie.

What they didn't know, was that a certain blonde haired girl, a few tables away, was sending Mitchie death glares. (A/N Hmm, pretty obvious who the girl is, right?)

An hour later, they were both finished eating.

"Wow, I can't eat another bite." Mitchie said to herself.

"Your bill." A waiter said, putting a piece of paper on the table.

"Okay, let me for at least half of it." Mitchie told Shane.

"No, what kind of person would I be if I let you pay for half of it? I'll pay for it. Don't worry." Shane replied.

"But I-"

"It's okay." Shane said calmly.

Mitchie sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.

"You alright?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Why would you say that? You're funny, smart, outgoing, and beautiful." Shane said sincerely.

"You think so?" Mitchie asked, another blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Of course." Shane smiled. "Now, there's one more place we have to go to."

"Where?" Mitchie asked.

"When we get there, you'll see." Shane smiled again and took Mitchie by the hand.

--

Shane and Mitchie were laying on the sand at the beach. Yes, the beach, the place where Shane took Mitchie. They looked at the sun setting on the horizon.

"It's beautiful.." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, you are." Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled a little. "Shane, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Friends...more than friends..." Mitchie said the last part quietly.

"Well, it depends on what you want us to be." Shane said.

"I was thinking that we could be more than friends." Mitchie smiled.

"Consider it done." Shane smiled back.

They leaned it, their faces inches apart. Until-

--

Author's Note: Cliffy! What's gonna happen? Dun, dun, dun... :)


End file.
